


Ivar's World

by grayspider1974



Series: Ivar's World [1]
Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: Other, different stories in this series will use different characters from Vikings and maybe other shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:06:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grayspider1974/pseuds/grayspider1974
Summary: This is the first in a series that will use characters from Vikings and possibly other shows interacting with original characters, mythological beings and figures from history in variable settings. Suggestions are welcome!





	Ivar's World

As mandated by law the men's room had a handicapped stall, but because as in most pubs the washrooms were in the basement nd at the end of a long, low, narrow, ill lit and grubby hallway and it had taken Ivar a long time to crawl there and so he was dying for a piss and chagrined to find that not only was the handicapped stall occupied by two people who were clearly not handicapped but were (judging by the sounds) engaged in the act of coitus but the regular stalls were all clogged with filth to the point of being unusable and the Ladies room had an Out of Order sign on the door. Ivar rapped on the door and shouted "Excuse me but this is the handicapped washroom!"  
He was answered by giggles...by the sound of things the two nitwits inside did not even break stride.Ivar adjusted his hair and checked his teeth as he did fairly frequently because he felt that people were far more critical of a handicapped person's hygiene than of that of a normal person, and then he rapped on the door again.  
"Hey...that's MY washroom!" he added a little more aggressively.   
Inside the stall the girl giggled and a masculine voice said "Fuck off, retard!" It sounded like the voice of a man a little smaller than Ivar's half brother Bjorn. Ivar guessed that he was dealing with some spoiled frat boy, physically strong but not really all that good at fighting. He reached into his backpack and started pulling out odds and ends. He couldn't do anything with Hvitserk's fidget spinner and he'd probably be charged with homicide if he used the box cutter. His last stick of gum went into Ivar's mouth and he threw the wrapper away and then he reached into his bag for a device known in Latin as a cestus and more colloquially as a set of brass knuckles. As Stupid Frat Boy exited the stall Ivar's fist smashed into his jaw and Frat Boy keeled over backwards and nearly knocked the girl he'd been humping into the toilet. She screamed. Ivar did not know her but she was the sort of girl who considered herself pretty but would probably look much better if she did not wear so much makeup, and right now her eyeliner was smeared down her cheeks and made her look particularly hideous. Ivar looked her straight in the eye and grinned nastily.  
"I told you this was the handicapped stall," he said. Then he unzipped his fly and pissed.


End file.
